pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GB003: The Legendary Pokémon Appears!!
is the 3rd chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Gold musters his strength in defeating Falkner, who sent out Articuno, the Legendary Pokémon. To support Gold, from the time warp, a Pikachu is sent to battle Articuno. Despite Pikachu's mighty strength, it is unable to defeat the Legendary Pokémon on its own, so Gold prepares his tactics to change that. Chapter Plot The nurse replies her watch states it is 2.05 PM, while the professor reads 2.10 PM on his watch. Looking at the sky, he doubts radio waves affect their watches. Instead, he thinks this is a time warp, created by the inventor, Masaki, who crafted the time capsule. The nurse and the professor enter the Gym to find out more, and note how messy the place is. Much to their shock, they witness an Articuno, the Legendary Pokémon. Falkner tells Gold that Johto has a rich history, and Violet City's Gym is a resting place for Articuno. He believes Gold is actually lucky, since Articuno visits this place every four years, and has to give everything he has to defeat it. The nurse is amazed, while the professor notes Falkner never did this thing before. He notes the boy, Gold, from the Pokémon Center, and wonders how he would fight it. Gold is paralyzed by witnessing Articuno, and realizes he'll lose, considering he only has Totodile and Pidgey. Gold decides to personally fight Articuno, though Falkner yells out this is an official battle. Gold knows this, but explains he does not wish to see his Pokémon getting hurt, either. Gold is frustrated, knowing Articuno is still a bird, and wishes having an Electric-type Pokémon to battle against it. The nurse recognizes Gold actually cares for his Pokémon, but is convinced he'll lose this battle. Falkner dares Gold to battle, else he would surrender the match. He looks up, and sees the black whirlpool, from which electricity crackles. The professor points out the time tunnel is opening, and a thunder strikes the ground. Gold notices a Pokémon that came from the thunder, a Pikachu. The nurse sees the sky is clearing, while Gold rushes to Pikachu, seeing how cute it is. Pikachu rushes to Gold and hugs him affectionately. Gold is confused, considering he just met Pikachu, but feels like they are old friends. Suddenly, Pikachu glares Articuno, and is ready to battle. Gold considers himself lucky to have an Electric-type Pokémon on his side, but is surprised Pikachu starts battling on its own. Falkner notes Pikachu has a very high level, and won't obey Gold, hence why Articuno is an ideal opponent in this battle. Gold believes the heaven itself has opened to help him in this battle, and sends Pidgey and Totodile to help Pikachu. Seeing how intense the battle is going to be, Falkner opens the roof. Pikachu evades Articuno's attacks and jumps, emitting a Thunder attack. The nurse remembers Thunder is the most powerful Electric-type attack, and the professor is certain Articuno may not even survive this attack. Articuno, however, dodges the attack, as Falkner notes it is quite beautiful and does not fear such attacks. Articuno fires another icy attack, which Pikachu dodges. Gold warns Totodile and Pidgey they'll freeze if Articuno hits them. Pikachu emits another Thunder, but misses its target. Pikachu becomes exhausted, as Gold points out such an attack has to weaken its opponent. The professor is certain even a high-level Pikachu won't win if it does not obey its trainer. Articuno emits a Blizzard, freezing Pikachu's leg, preventing it from fleeing. Articuno emits an Ice Beam, so Gold has Totodile use Water Gun to counter the attack. The Water Gun freezes, creating an icy shelter that protects Pikachu. Pidgey uses Peck, shattering the ice on Pikachu's leg. Pikachu looks at its allies, as Gold tells it cannot win on its own, and needs to trust its trainer. Pikachu smiles, amusing Gold, who has Pidgey fly to confuse Articuno. He also has Totodile use Water Gun to shot down Articuno, like it did to Pidgeot, all to let Pikachu's attack strike Articuno. While Pidgey distracts Articuno, Totodile uses Water Gun on the latter. The water freezes, creating an icy path connecting Articuno and the ground. Pikachu runs up to Articuno, and electrocutes it. Gold cheers, but sees Articuno is still able to battle. Pikachu falls off Articuno, but is grabbed by Pidgey, who lowers it down. Gold fears even with these efforts, he cannot win. Articuno looks at Gold, and flies off. Falkner explains that Articuno does not want to battle anymore, and has surrendered. Due to that, Falkner explains Gold has won this battle. For the victory, Falkner gives the Zephyr Badge, thrilling Gold and his Pokémon. The professor is surprised, for despite Gold's recklessness, this could be a new era of battles, and wonders if that Pikachu is actually a present from someone. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters